Volt Switch
by Soundwave 0107
Summary: We all make decisions in life, and those decisions can lead to ruin or enlightenment. With three choices each chapter, see exactly what Elesa can do to win Skyla's heart. After all, there's more then one way to woo a high-flying girl. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: I got White in England :D**

**And it are cool XD**

**So, in honour of that, here's another Emonga- No wait, it's called Emo_l_ga now. So, Emolga-shipping, for Elesa x Skyla. As Spark and Heaven's Surprise prove, they're my fav pair, so let's add a third one to the list.**

**But unlike the others, this one has a twist in the tail. You, the mere audience, can chose what happens next :D**

**Three choices, one outcome. Let's see how we do, and be sure to try and pick the best route. You don't wanna make a wrong decision now, do you? :P**

Some days, Elesa wished life would just go a whole lot simpler.

Sure, she had everything anyone could dream for- She was a respected and powerful Gym Leader of Nimbasa City, a master of the Electric-type. She was the idol of the city, someone whom everyone looked up to. She was a skilled model, showing off the latest fashion with her sharp charm and electric skills. And, well, she was beautiful, a slender and lean woman of impressive height, golden blonde hair, and a subtle, yet strong demeanour that could inspire or intimidate, topped off with lightning-fast wit and a healthy does of compassion masked with logic and stoic observation.

Perfect, right?

WRONG!

You see, Elesa had a problem. Quite a large problem, the kind of large problem that is always lurking behind you, sniggering as it taunts you, laughing at your pitiful attempts to overcome it directly. Yes, Elesa had a problem.

The fact that she had an all-but-uncontrollable loving desire for her best friend, Skyla. And she didn't know if Skyla could return such feelings.

Oh, well, she definitely had feelings for the other girl (Wouldn't the fan-boys be proud?) Let's face it, Skyla was practically a dream come true. She was perhaps the sweetest, kindest, most cheerful girl you may ever meet. She was competent and responsible, a pilot and aerial master, both in a jet or a flying Pokemon, and a skilled Gym Leader. Her bright demeanour infected everyone around her with joy and smiles, and even the stoic Elesa was smitten by the lovable red-head. And let's not forget that Skyla was perhaps the most damn attractive girl in the whole damn region. Curves wherever you wanted them, good height, toned thighs, pretty face, bright blue eyes, crimson hair, an Arceus-blessed rack and a bright blue outfit that showed off all the good stuff while still abiding by the laws of proper clothing.

Hot damn, did Elesa Dig her friend. Nothing like fantasising about your hot crush, right?

RIGHT!

But, as aforementioned, the problem was that the Shining Beauty was unsure how to approach this situation, hence the wishing for a simpler life. How would she reveal her feelings? What if Skyla rejected her? What if her parents found out- Well, actually, her parents were snob pricks, so fuck their opinion.

But what if Skyla rejected her? That would probably crush Elesa like a Joltik under a Boldore. Sparky and and VERY messy.

The blonde sighed with frustration, presently, as she pulled herself from her bright yellow bed, swinging long legs over the side of it, and stalked past her massive surround-sound speakers and flat-screen TV, ignoring the the little Emolga plushies on the yellow carpet and she grudgingly opened the door to the bathroom, which was less technology and more bathroom stuff (Despite the fact that the bath doubled as a hot-tub and other such stuff). Thinking stupid angst stuff on your bed solves nothing. Maybe a nice shower would help clear the head.

Clothes and patented headphones discarded, step into the shower. Set it to cold, or hot? Hot is nicer, sure... but cold might distract from the angst. Then again, hot_ is _nicer (Of course). So, hot it is.

So, hot water obviously cascaded downwards over the lithe woman, and her mind got to thinking again: How would she admit her feelings for Skyla? Should she phone her or something, and tell her like that?

Nah, that would be the pansy way. Fuck that.

Face to face would be the best solution, certainly. But how to go about it... subtle hinting, straight-up telling, flirting; so many options for one simple-yet-complicated purpose. Damn it all, Elesa just wished it were so simple as for the red-head herself to come here and confess undying love for the blonde. And Elesa would rejoice, grab the Highflying Girl, and they would totally make out and get into all kinds of sweet girl-girlfriend stuff.

Yeah.

Elesa smiled to herself at the amusing thoughts, water and hands massaging her skin, droplets dripping from soaked hair and heat flaring over her skin. Yes, her and Skyla, Skyla and her, Elesa. What a pair! They got on like a dry grassland on fire; always burning for more togetherness. Their love would be like a thunderstorm; Supreme, towering, mighty, powerful, fast and efficient! Everyone would bow to the majesty of Elesa and Skyla, and worship the ground they walked on, as the two beauties found love within each other! What a brilliant story! What wondrous joy!

But again, how would she-

Oh, crap, the phone was ringing!

The best part of having your own apartment is that no-one is around to see you jump out of the shower, and sprint naked with just a small yellow towel to dry off the hands to the phone. Okay, hands dry, pick up phone with one hand, finish drying with the other.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Elesa!" A cheerful, feminine voice cooed from the other end of the line that the bolt-decorated phone was so kind enough to link Elesa up to.

Wow. Speak of the Kyurem, and he will come.

"Skyla!" The blonde chirped excitedly, her whole body suddenly buzzing with excitement, before remembering that she had a rep of cool to maintain, even in metaphorical face of her loving crush, and promptly dialled her voice down a pitch for a more acceptable and sophisticated: "Skyla, a pleasure to hear from you."

The heavenly voice giggled: "Sophisticated as ever, El'! Lighten up."

"No, you." The blonde retorted good-naturedly. Immature, sure, but Skyla had that effect of getting past the blonde's stoic barricade to reveal a much more fun girl. Ah, another reason to love that sweet gal.

Not that Elesa would ever admit it, directed at the barricade part. She had a freaking reputation of top model-idol-Gym Leader, remember.

The Highflying Girl giggled again on the line, before speaking: "Sure! You know, I always do feel like I'm walking on air! Anyway, guess what? The Triplets are having a little Gym Leader get-together party tomorrow at their restaurant, and I got the first invite! So, I wanted to know if you wanted to come with!"

Oh, interesting. A little party tomorrow? Elesa did enjoy a party. Well, she enjoyed the good life as it was, but you know. And Skyla would be there, so perhaps the blonde could pull out her lightning-fast mind to whip out a way to split off her red-headed desire from the rest of the Gym Leaders, get her on her own and profess these feelings of affection! Oh yes, such a good plan!

But then, woe is her, she remembered that she had a few Gym Battles scheduled tomorrow, which might take up too much time, not to mention a modelling session as well.

Crap. Of all the times for work to call. Sure, parties were fun, but when duty called, it called like a Fire Blast to a Sewaddle's face. Sure, she could just skip them, cancel them, but that would cause some people to get a bit annoyed, which would result in whining. And Elesa HATED whining. So, what the heck could she-

"Elesa, you there?" Skyla asked, curious about the sudden silence from the blonde.

Oh crap, she's onto your silence! Quick, answer now, answer NOW!:

XXXXXXX

_Choice A) Accept Skyla's party invite and see if you can win her heart there. Fortune favours the bold!_

**Choice B) Politely decline the invite. Try again later... pansy.**

Choice C) Just tell her you love her over the phone already. Simples!

XXXXXXX

**Author's Notes: Alright, viewers. The plot is in motion. So, make your choice; What will Elesa do? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Alrighty then, everyone appears to have chosen choice A.**

**Except Vernon Hediger. Sorry, loyal reviewer of mine, but you got outnumbered :P**

**Inferno 54 still hasn't got their soul back. So, I'll clear something up for the chap:**

**The OFFICIAL name of the Elesa x Skyla pairing (the one chosen by the forums or something) is Airplane-Shipping. I, in all my LOL powers, thought this kinda stupid, so I popped up the title of Emonga-shipping.**

**Now, Emonga is a cute lil' Electric/Flying type Pokemon, kinda like Pikachu, so it fit the pairing, in my opinion. However, Emonga is the Japanese name for the creature. The English name is, dun dun DUN, Emolga. With a L rather then a N. Screw you, N.**

**Thus, I do now call it Emolga-shipping. Cuz it's in England now :D Hope that made sense XD**

**And you're only a pansy if you had chosen Choice B :P**

**Anyway, next chapter, enjoy.**

_Choice A) Accept Skyla's party invite and see if you can win her heart there. Fortune favours the bold!_

Okay, party it was. Elesa figured that doing the usual crap wasn't worth missing out on the chance to finally have Skyla all to herself. After all, who in their right mind wants to fight some cocky little idiotic douche-bag when there was a smoking hot red-head for the loving?

"Sure, sure, I'll come to the party." The blonde promptly reassured, her decision spilling out in audio form, and a flash of excitement coursed through her at the words; at last, a wonderful party with her Gym Leader buddies and her wonderful crush, with no worries (Except spilling the beans, of course, but in general, not much else to worry about) all the junk-food she could eat, any booze that might be there (Knowing Clay, there would be)

And of course, her wonderful crush. Did she mention that part?

Aside from her happy girly party thoughts, her mind also attuned to Skyla's oh-so joyful reply, the very sound of her happiness sending cute little tingles of lovey-dovey crap down Elesa's spine: "Awesome! Oh, boy, this is gonna be so much fun! We can eat lots-a yummy food, try some dancing stuff, hang out, chat with our pals! Oh, I can't wait until tomorrow!"

"Neither can I." The blonde assured her sister-in-arms, so to speak. The two had always been close, that much was well-known. Since diapers, dare she say it. Not that she would, of course. Reputation, remember? Anyway, back to the conversation: "I imagine it's going to be great. It's the Triplet's Gym, right?"

"Yep!" Skyla chirped, the phone receiver vibrating ever so slightly at the high pitch of her excitement: "Tomorrow, nine am. I can pick you up if you want."

"That would be great, Skyla." The blonde replied, promptly grinning at the idea of her lovely little Skyla popping over to pick her up and taking her to a party. Ah, life can be good after all. "I'll see you tom- Oh, wait; is this a casual party, or do I have to dress up?"

There seemed to be the faint shudder of movement over the line, causing the phone to vibrate slightly, indicating Skyla had shrugged and the shoulder movement had jarred her phone slightly, before the girl replied: "Dress up however you want, El'. I'm sure you'd like great anyway!"

The blonde, unknowingly to the red-head, pumped a fist in a tiny dash of celebration for the other female's appreciation of her looks (Gotta start somewhere, right?) before quickly replying: "Alright, no problem. Pick me up anytime past eight, alright?"

"No problem! See you tomorrow, El'!" Skyla giggled, and with the faint sound of a click through the line, the machine buzzed a negative at the call's continuation.

Elesa held the phone for a moment, feeling the smooth plastic against her ear lobe, simply absorbing the audio information she'd just undergone, before she let out a whoop of exhilaration and joy, casting aside both the phone and the damp towel and throwing herself onto her bed, clutching her nude stomach as laughter burst from her lungs, courtesy of the voice-box.

A party! A party tomorrow, to finally see Skyla and have her as her love! Oh, just as she was having a grumpy angst but five minutes ago! Arceus must be feeling cheerful today, for Elesa was successful! Oh yeah! Go Elesa! You the woman! Fuck yeah! Tomorrow was the time to live up to the former part of the title, Shining Beauty! Tomorrow, Skyla would be hers, all hers! YEAH!

Okay, okay, calm down. Which she did, her laughter dying down into little giggles, before they too vanished beneath a sigh of contentment and adjusting of behaviour. The first thing she did after the calm-down was realise, having jumped out of a shower to grab the ringing phone, that she was naked (A fan-boy would kill to see this), so she quickly slipped back out of her bed for the second time in the past ten minutes or so, and headed back to the bathroom to fetch her clothes.

Slip them on, quick spray of deodorant for a little freshen up, pop on her patented head-phones, twirl the cords around for a little bit of fun and then head off to the wardrobe.

Well, wardrobe was a generic term. A second room was more like it, considering the size of the storage space of clothing. Big enough to fit three Emboars in, with room for a plasma TV. And packed full of clothes, from dresses to jeans to shirts to bras to shoes to a random Yamask chirping happily from behind a shoebox.

Wait, what the fuck?

Okay, chase off the Yamask with a pair of convenient pliers, the Ghost-type grumbling as it vanished through the window, then head back to the wardrobe.

Elesa idly studied all her vast options of material dressing, sapphire eyes critically examining every last inch of fibre on each of her shirts, every last seam on her trousers and every last twinkle on that sparkly dress she quite liked. Being a top-model meant you always had a good selection of clothing, and every selection could make all the difference at the party tomorrow. Even smell made for an important factor, and Elesa's nose was quick to pick up which article had the nicest scent around it. Skyla was never impressed by an overload of perfume or make-up or whatever, so something casual was the best choice in the matter.

Elesa pondered to herself as she sorted through hangar after hangar; which would be the best set of clothing, which would be the most effective at earning Skyla's attention and awe, something that would totally make the red-head swoon and fall right into Elesa's waiting arms? What should she chose?

XXXXXXX

_Choice A) Just wear your regular Gym Attire. Don't fix what isn't broken._

**Choice B) Wear the fanciest dress you have! :D**

Choice C) Maybe a more casual look, like jeans and a jumper. That'll be nice.

**_Choice D) Wear a kinky French-maid outfit! That will make Skyla Soak herself! XD_**

XXXXXXX

Elesa mused on her choices for a few more minutes, before sighing and shutting her wardrobe. She'd make her choice tomorrow, when the party was actually at hand. Besides, she had some more important business to take care of, presently.

With that, she headed off to another room of her apartment, a room that contained some more technical know-how; An impressive computer that was used for everything any computer could be used for, a small but powerful radio that could definitely blast out some slick tunes, a Pokemon recharge device (The ones used in Pokemon centres, to be specific) that was also linked up to an online Box system and lastly, a gleaming yellow Wii console. Lovely.

Anyway, the blonde epitome of electric feminine perfection (As some people referred to her as) quickly flicked on her computer, sat down on the comfy chair in front of it, waited the typical two minutes of the machine starting up, logged into her account, and promptly put up a video feed to her manager, so to speak. Well, that's what she called the guy who typically arranged her schedules and shit like that.

She waited a few seconds, before the feed was linked, and the ginning face of her advising pal, Gregory (AKA Greg), popped up on the computer-screen, looking as prim as ever in his fancy suit and sleek brown hair. He combined a friendly attitude with calculating competence, and was a somewhat close friend of the blonde.

_"Miss Elesa! So lovely to hear from you!"_ Greg stated cheerfully, voice slightly static and resounding from the dual speakers on each side of the monitor. _"To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

Twirling one of her headphone cords in her hands idly, the Gym Leader replied casually: "Hey, Greg. Listen, I need a favour."

_"What do you need, Ma'am?"_

"Well, the other Gym Leader's are hosting a party tomorrow, from eight am onwards, and I got the positive to go there from Skyla. But... I know I've other stuff to do tomorrow. I was wondering if you could rearrange my schedule?"

_"Ah, you never were one to miss a party._" Greg chuckled, before putting on the serious business face. _"Consider it done. I can ward off the hopeful trainers a day, and the modellers can wait, the patient chaps they are. But-"_

"But what?" Elesa interrupted suddenly, leaning in closer to the computer screen in slight panic, blue eyes flashing slightly; what could possibly threaten tomorrow's event? What might delay her from claiming Skyla? "What?"

Greg raised an eyebrow at her uncharacteristic reaction, but replied: _"Well... you know that rather persistent chap, James?"_

Elesa froze, before leaning back into her chair with a frustrated groan.

Ah yes, James. Some black-haired idiot with an ego to match his idiocy. He'd battled Elesa three times in the last month (And lost all of them), and all but stalked her in-between those battles. A rabid fan-boy, some may say. If anyone could possibly ruin her day, it was him, that little fucking stalker-whiner-bitch.

"Fuck me. I hate that guy." The Shining Beauty grunted.

_"Language, Ma'am. But don't worry; I could hold him off. Might be tricky. And certainly annoying. But I can do it."_ Greg assured her. "_He won't get in the way; I promise this as your personal-"_

"No, wait." The blonde said quickly, snapping upright in her chair as inspiration struck her like a lightning bolt. "Let me handle the little bitch. I think I have just the solution."

Greg raised the other eyebrow, before asking: _ "And what might that be, Ma'am?"_

Elesa smirked:

XXXXXXX

_Choice A) Actually, forget the idea; Just let Greg handle it._

**Choice B) Challenge the turd to a Pokemon battle! Nothing like kicking n00b ass before a party!**

Choice C) Assassinate the little bitch. That'll take care of him...

XXXXXXX

**Author's Notes: Oh gosh, TWO choices in the second chapter :D**

**One for the dressing, and one for the handling of an idiot. What shall you chose, readers? Pick a choice for both questions, and review!**

**Remember, voting determines the next chapter :3**

**Personally, I'd have James get his ass kicked. Wouldn't you agree, GEEDZ? (Inside jokes FTW)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Wow! Lots of lovely reviews for Volt Switch! Every review you give makes Skyla SUPER-HAPPY-FACE :D So, for Skyla's sake, keep it up :D**

**Well, most people chose D for the first choice, obviously. I salute their awesomeness in choosing that. But of course, we have to use common sense. So, despite D's domination, A will be our choice. Because, well, you know, more helpful. But hey, don't worry. D will still have his way XD**

**And the second choice is mainly B. Though some contemplated C (Me as well), B won this time, so B it is! :D**

**Let's see how we do:**

Choice A) Wear your regular Gym Attire. _Choice B) Challenge the turd to a Pokemon Battle!_

Elesa smirked and stated: "Simple, Greg; arrange a Pokemon Battle at, um, seven o'clock tomorrow, outside the Gym! I'll show the little turd _exactly_ what's what. You got that?"

The man smiled and nodded, before replying cheerfully: _"Of course, Ma'am. I shall make an arrangement for you. Any particular requests for this battle?"_

"Standard three-on-three." Elesa stated coolly, leaning back in her chair, the soft back of the furniture being pushed back under her weight into a little cushion of sorts. "Winner take all. You know the Excadrill."

At that last word, Greg rolled his eyes and sighed: "_Ma'am, that pun is old. I beg you not to do it anymore."_

The Shining Beauty merely grinned, as her advisor went on: _"Regardless, your request is noted. I shall make contact and arrangements at once. And the best of luck to you, Ma'am."_

"Thank you so much, Greg." Elesa said, feeling much better then before now that the chance to AGAIN thrash the turd had presented itself. "I can always count on you."

_"Of course, Ma'am. See you later."_

"Bye."

With her words said and done, and Greg taking care of the important stuff (That's what he was paid to do), Elesa promptly switched off her computer, the machine powering down with a dull whine, before spinning around in her chair with a giggle, then moving off it to the main room (Which happened to be a combination of living room, kitchen and bedroom. Convenient)

Glancing around, the supermodel grinned as she noted the six Pokeballs lying in a neat hexagon upon the metallic table at the foot of her bed. Three of them were the standard red-and-white model, along with the striped black of two Ultra Balls and the light-blue and netted pattern of a Net Ball. These, viewers, were her team of Electric powerhouses.

"Ah, to trash an idiot." The blonde purred, slinking over over to the little table, her own voice ringing around the empty room. She'd always had a little habit of talking to herself. One can assume she enjoyed the guaranteed promise of intelligent conversation. "Now, which of my little shockers should I use?"

Elesa kneeled down by the table, slinging an arm horizontally under her neck and resting it on the table, which she then rested her head upon, her chin pressing against the bare flesh of her arm, her bright blue eyes observing every spherical inch of the six balls, the other arm moving up to trail a hand's finger against the smooth rim of the nearest Ultra Ball, which contained an Electric-type known to Unova as Eelektross, an eel-like creature of incredible versatility and possessor of the Levitate ability, which rendered it immune to its sole weakness of Ground-types.

Well, James the bitch was bound to bring a Ground-type against an Electric-type Gym Leader; everyone did. But if she used Eelektross, as well as one of her two Emolgas, that would not be a problem. The third choice...

Well, she had her Zebstrika, an fast and powerful creature, or her Galvantula, a dual Bug-type whom relied on speed and deception, or her secret weapon. Which one would be the best choice?...

Ah, might as well go with her Zebstrika. He was her strongest Pokemon, a beast of incredible speed and surprising power. So, with her team chosen for the battle tomorrow, she was pretty set. Of course, she still had her outfit to think of...

"Well, it's a Gym Leader get-together..." Elesa mused to herself, as she stood up, holding the Ultra Ball that contained her secret weapon and observing it intently. "So, I may as well wear my Gym Leader outfit. Yeah, that works... but what if I need something more?"

With that, the woman spun round, the cords of her headphones whipping against her lithe frame at the sudden motion, and stalked over to her wardrobe, Ultra Ball clenched firmly in her hand, the smooth material unrelenting to the touch, and with her other hand, whipped a door open with ease.

This time, there was no random Yamask to chase off, so the blonde was free to look further into the depths of the massive piece of apartment. And lo and behold, there was something in the back of the wardrobe, something quite interesting indeed. Elesa couldn't help but giggle at the sight of this most intriguing piece of clothing-

A French Maid outfit, one bought for her birthday, courtesy of the ever-so gracious Lenora. Of course, Elesa had had yet no reason to really wear it (Other then around the house for cleaning) but perhaps the infamous lingerie item could be what she needed. With a smirk at what her imagination reckoned of Skyla's facial expression of seeing the gorgeous Shining Beauty in such an outfit, the blonde swiftly plucked out the dress from the wardrobe, hangar and all, taking a second to admire the sleek black material and the frilly white lacing, before slinging it over the kitchen desktop for tomorrow. Oh, Skyla was in for a treat

With the kinky outfit ready for tomorrow (as aforementioned, Elesa figured with a grin), Elesa figured she may as well feed her secret weapon, and tossed the Ultra Ball into the air. On cue, the sphere split open, and unleashed its denizen into the room; a massive Hydreigon.

Everyone in Unova knew what a Hydreigon was; a large three-headed Dark-Dragon type, renowned for sheer power, intense malice and a brutal nature befitting its savage appearance. No-one but the girl herself knew that Elesa owned one of the savage monsters; They were hard to train, and harder to feed. But if loyalty was earned, a Hydreigon was an obedient and loyal creature of sharp wit and impressive intelligence. Now, the reason that Elesa owned such a Brutal Pokemon was simple; nothing scared off the paparazzi quite like a rogue Dark-Dragon hydra thing spouting out Flamethrowers, Dragon Pulses and Charge Beams. At the same time.

So, the Hydreigon let out a low rumble, free from its confines, before turning all three heads to glare at Elesa, whom merely smiled and strolled past it to the kitchen section, heading towards a small cupboard and stating cheerfully to her only non-Electric-type: "Aw, I know you've been bored, what with the lack of idiots to chase off, but rest assured, I may have a case for you yet."

The Dragon perked up at that and the left arm-head let out a grizzly chuckle, before slinking forward (Well, as much as a Levitating Pokemon could slink) as Elesa whipped out three gleaming metal bowls with practised ease, along with a large sack which, upon being opened, revealed its contents to be a few hefty slabs of meat, imported from the Kanto region. Precise as ever, Elesa dumped two pieces of flesh within each bowl, curled up the bag to preserve the remaining pieces and stuffed it in the fridge, before stating: "Dig in."

The Dark-type rumbled cheerfully, the main head leaning forward to reward its owner with an affectionate lick, the tongue surprisingly smooth and certainly wet, before moving down to, well, brutally devour its food.

Elesa smirked softly, before idly turning her head to the large clock hanging opposite her upon the wall. The time was 6:07pm. Well, since there wasn't much else to do before the battle and the party tomorrow, the blonde figured that she may as well play her Wii or something. After all, time flies when you're having fun.

And my, how it did. Elesa spared no less then four whole hours on her addictive game, _Pacman: The Return of the Ghosts/Gold Edition, _breaking up her time with bathroom breaks and a quick dinner consisting of a healthy salad, a buttered sandwich and a big bar of chocolate, as well brushing the black shaggy fur of her Dragon-type, and playing tag with her twin Emolgas for extra Rest 'n' Relaxation. Lovely. And alas, it was time for bed.

Slip into pyjamas, brush your teeth, brush your hair, oh yeah, don't you look sexy?

And with that, Elesa slipped into bed, a smug grin on her face as she snuggled down into the warm covers. Tomorrow was shaping up to be awesome. And soon, Skyla would be hers...

_(Morning, the next day)_

Elesa awoke with a jolt as her alarm clock, a handsome little device modelled after a Klinklang (A particularly favourite Pokemon of the blonde) shrieked and hollered, the piercing sounds ripping apart the barriers of sleep, tearing down the foundation of peace, destroying the wishes of those who wanted to stay in bed! OH, the** HORROR!**

Oh well, time to get up.

With a disgruntled smack of the device to make it shut up, hitting the shut-off button on the top of it, Elesa swung herself out of bed, lithe form arching with a yawn, before she sat on the side of her comfort zone for a minute, blinking her eyes blearily to take in the somewhat lighted room, shaking off the final inklings of sleep, as tempting as they were, before hauling herself upright and slouching for the bathroom to get some hygiene going on, of course.

Brush your teeth, wash your face, brush your eyes, quick burst of deodorant, a touch of perfume, comb your hair, adjust the ever-present headphones, whip on clothing, grab the Pokeballs for upcoming battle, stuff outfit in random purse-bag-thing, looking good, right?

RIGHT!

Confident, proud and personifying many men's happy dreams, Elesa promptly checked her answering machine for any messages, and it turned out she had two; one from her best friend/crush, Skyla, putting a smile on Elesa's face, which said: _Looking forward 2 party! I'll pick you up soon, buddy! C ya' then! :D_

And the second one was from Greg, more formal and informative: _Contact made. Battle outside Gym. Other appointments moved to later dates. Best of luck, ma'am._

The blonde grinned slightly, before speeding off to the door, wrenching it open and darting out of her place of her residence into the big wide world.

So, as she sped up her land speed to get to the Gym faster (It was 6:57, after all), she idly wondered if this battle would be a tough one? Would her long-defeated foe whip out some unexpected strategy of awesome? Would it be a real challenge? Would it be something interesting, good for the historical records?

As she neared the Gym and slowed her walk to a confident, lady-like strut, and noted the form of the damnable teenager hanging out of the building, greyish eyes flickering up to see her approach under black hair and a stalker-like-yet-cheerful grin, she promptly realised how this battle would go:

BADLY. FOR HIM.

He opened his mouth, to say something or other, but she cut him off with: "Alright, kid, let's get this over with. You win, you get Gym Badge, I win, you don't."

"If you say so, hot stuff." The guy chuckled, and with that, he whipped out a Premier ball, and from within the logic-defying sphere came an Golurk, a powerful golem-like Ghost-Ground type.

Elesa whipped out her Emolga in response, and the two Pokemon squared off, one flying squirrel against a massive robot-like thing.

"Alright, here we go." Elesa purred sensually, causing the guy, James, to writhe slightly. "Emolga, move in with Aerial Ace, follow up with Toxic, then use Pursuit."

At a stunning speed, before James could respond (Since he'd been distracted by the supermodel's SEXY VOICE), Emolga lunged forward and smacked Golurk across the face with a glowing wing, before gathering purple energy and unleashing a poisonous Toxic, which promptly, as it says on the can, poisoned the Ghost-type, and then, adding insult to injury, Emolgas tail glowed brightly, before spinning around and smacking Golurk across the face.

So, poisoned and already taken two hits within three seconds? Golurk decided it hated its trainer for stupid male minds.

As Emolga glided back to a safe distance, James regained his wits and cried: "Shadow Punch!"

Golurk responded quickly, enveloping its fist in spectral energy, and lunging forward, but Elesa responded just as fast: "Dodge and counter with Aerial Ace, then Pursuit."

Wings glowing whites, Emolga suddenly whizzed out of the way with amazing speed, causing Golurk to miss, which caused Elesa to smirk widely, before moving back in and striking hard with both the Flying move and the aftermath Pursuit.

Golurk flinched with the blows, before groaning in pain as the poison sapped at its strength.

"NO!" James whined, like the bitch she's portrayed him as, Elesa noted, before shrieking: "Retaliate with Stone Edge!"

Golurk did just that, summoning a horde of glowing, nastily-sharp rocks around it, but before it could attack-

-Poison finished it off, and thanks to Toxic and superior speed, Emolga won the fight, as Golurk toppled over and fainted.

Elesa grinned smugly as her perverted foe cried out in protest to the massive curb-stomp Emolga had delivered to the massive golem, before the boy, grumbling now, withdrew his Ghost-type, and brought out a Sawsbuck, the deer-like Pokemon brandishing leafy antlers as it whinnied in readiness for combat, and promptly commanded it to use: "Leech Seed, now!"

Sawsbuck did just that, shaking its head to fire off a load of little seeds at Emolga, whom, surprisingly enough, did not dodge, and took the hit head-on, the seeds bursting into vines which wrapped around the little Flying-type. But Elesa was screwing around with her foe, as his triumphant vanished upon her yell of "Volt Change!"

Gathering up electrical power, her Pokemon fired a sphere of lightning at the Grass-type, whom was too slow to dodge, taking the hit right on it's flank with a cry of pain. Sparking with power, Emolga then returned to it's Pokeball, and Elesa promptly whipped out a Net Ball, which released her Galvantula, the Bug-type crying out with an eagerness for the thrill of battle.

The two Pokemon squared off, as James narrowed his eyes, before snarling: "Giga Impact, go!"

Sawsbuck reared up and let out a roar (Well, as much a deer could roar, at least) and charged, flaring with epic energy.

Elesa did not even bother to contain her bored yawn, opening her mouth and taking in oxygen while a hand whipped over said mouth, then sighing: "Dodge, Bug Buzz."

Galvantula dodged the charging mammal with ease, before vibrating as energy formed around it, and it fired a horrible insectoid pitch at the Normal-type, whom took the hit like a champ, right?

WRONG!

Sawsbuck toppled over, no questions asked, defeated so brutally and quickly.

As James cried out in understandable frustration (You'd be pissed too, if the sexy blonde chick kicked your ass without effort), Elesa grinned smugly and checked her watch. Oh, 6:59. Hopefully, she could win this fight in the next minute! That would be a record!

Pissed now, James released a Klinklang, a massive gear-like Steel-type, which let out a sharp electrical whine upon meeting the Galvantula.

"Alright, Klinklang, it's up to you!" James snarled. "Use Flash Cannon!"

"Counter with Volt Change." The blonde Gym Leader stated coolly, flicking a strand of yellow keratin in distaste at her foe's choice of move. Honestly, a Steel-move against an Electric-type? Idiocy.

Klinklangs gear-like structure span faster and faster, producing intense glowing power, before firing a might Flash Cannon. Galvantula vibrated rapidly, producing intense electrical power, before firing a mighty Volt Change. The two attacks headed right for each other, , but surprisingly, the Electric-type attack smashed right through the Flash Cannon, since Klinklang had pitiful Special Attack compared to a Galvantula, and hit the Klinklang dead-on.

As such, Galvantula retreated, and Elesa released her final Pokemon; her Ground-defying Eelektross, the eel-like Pokemon letting out a low growl as it flexed its arms and a serpentine tail.

James was rolling on the floor, gritting his teeth in horrible rage, before hissing: "Toxic!"

"Dodge, Flamethrower." The supermodel sighed, smugly twirling her head-phones as her Eelektross obeyed and promptly lunged forward, jumped over the poisonous attack flung at it, and unleashing a cascade of flames from its mouth, which, well, obviously, hit the Steel-type with ease.

Burn, baby, burn...

When the Electric-type finally relented its fiery assault, Klinklang was glowing red-hot, and let out a feeble warble, before falling to the floor, defeated.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" James cried, as his last Pokemon got owned. "How can this be? I've trained for weeks and weeks to battle you, win, and earn you heart! Why do I lose?"

"I'll tell you why-" Elesa stated coolly, stalking over to the defeated boy and standing tall over him, blue eyes flashing like sapphires of malice. "-Because you are an overconfident, cocky, self-obsessed little twerp who has NOTHING better to do then to try and flirt with me, phone me, hang out with me and all other kinds of stalker stuff. You think you're so good, clad in 'cool' clothes, with your dark hair and sunglasses, even though you're not wearing them now, and that cool-stoic-polite attitude of yours, all sophisticated and such, but guess what, kid? YOU'RE NOT. You send out tough Pokemon, expect them to win, BAM, they don't. Because you're too slow, too perverted, too foolishly obsessed with every damn female chest you see to CONCENTRATE on the battle! You have no sense in strategy; honestly, sending in a freaking Grass-type against my Flying-type? Oh, and using Flash Cannon against my Electric-type, way to go, pal. And to top it off, you're a sore loser, a whiner, a little spawn of Giratina's ass-crack and you would make an Audino cry in sadness of how much you're a little stalker prick! Also, you suck."

Elesa paused for a second, before cheerfully adding: "Now, if you excuse me, I have a hot red-head to meet. See you in the Distortion Realm!"

With that, leaving the boy to cry in humiliation (Can you say: OWNAGE?), Elesa meandered off, idly wondering if she had been too harsh on the lad. It was unbefitting of someone of her standard to talk down to someone so cruelly and brutally like that. Heck, it had been just plain cruel...

But then again, it was somewhat nice to get that rant off her chest, especially to deal with that damnable pervert. Always a positive.

With an added skip in her step, her battle won so damn easily, Elesa went back home, to eagerly wait for Skyla, all the while making sure the special surprise in her bag was zipped up nice and safe within the leathery confines.

Thankfully, an hour later, after a long and eager wait, said girl finally arrived on the back of a massive Braviary, the huge bird landing with ease in front of the large apartment that Elesa lived within, and from his back, the crown jewel of sexy awesome, a woman blessed by Arceus itself, a girl so beautiful, she would make a Milotic cry.

Skyla.

Elesa felt as though her heart, already pumping prideful from her epic curb-stomping of that damn pervert, went into overdrive at the sight of this sexy lady skipping towards the blonde, a beautiful smile on her sweet face, blue eyes shining wonderfully, red hear gleaming crimson in the sunlight, curvy body streaming like water, blue clothes hugging her feminine frame oh so lovely-like. Oh boy, Skyla was hotter then an Inferno on a Sunny Day.

"Elesa! It's so great to see you!" Skyla squealed, flinging herself into her friend's arms, tightening her own appendages around Elesa's back, digging her head into the crook of the supermodel's shoulder, giggling with happiness. Elesa returned the embrace swiftly, smiling softly as she took in the surprisingly sweet scent of Skyla's hair, gently stroking a hand down the contours of the other girl's spine gracefully. Ah, it was so nice to see her most trusted and wonderful friend/crush again. It had been a while, certainly.

The two split up, and Skyla grinned widely at the blonde, whom maintained her typical cool smirk in response, before stating: "Gee, it's been ages, Elesa! How have you been?"

"Very good, Skyla." The blonde replied coolly, placing her hands on her hips, with an air of subtle smug triumph. "I've just had a Gym Battle, actually, an hour ago. Won it, no problem."

"Sophisticated as ever." The red-head giggled, hopping from one foot to the next, as her Braviary let out a low caw, the prideful Flying-type stalking over to stand next to his trainer, appraising the Electric Gym Leader with a sharp eye. "So, you ready to go? Have some fun and party?"

"But of course." Elesa giggled slightly, breaking the stoic facade for a second, before she quickly composed herself, slung her thin bag across her back, and added: "Shall we depart upon your noble steed?"

The Braviary flared out his chest proudly, clearly endeared by the compliment, as Skyla giggled and made a sweeping bow to her fellow female and stated: "Ladies first!"

With this in mind, Elesa skipped over to the large Flying-type and hopped onto the feathery back, promptly followed by Skyla, whom slid her arms around Elesa's slim waist as the blonde tightened her grip on the neck of Valour Pokemon, whom let out a low caw, which was answered by Skyla squealing: "Off to Striaton City!"

And with a sweep of mighty wings, two girls and one bird were off into the air with a rush of wind, an excited laugh escaping Skyla as Elesa quickly clung even tighter to the avian.

Flying was amazing, actually, once Elesa threw off the fear of falling off. The wind streaking past you, blowing the long cords through the air, sweeping through hair, pressing against skin. There was an air of cold to it, but the heat of the cheerful sun staved it off, and Elesa, Skyla hugging her back while happily nattering on, felt like she was soaring through the heavens themselves, with the beautiful red-head behind her, like some amazing fairy-tale. Nothing could truly describe how amazing it felt to be so high up, the land a mere pinprick, the clouds so near-

And now, in a rush of muscled flight-worthy appendages, Braviary dove downwards, aiming for the city below them, which could only be Striaton. The supermodel yelped in fright at the sudden steepness of her ride, earning an amused giggle from Skyla, drowned by the rushing wind as the Normal-Flying-type spread his wings to slow their fall as they got nearer to the ground, clearly showing off his mastery of the sky. Finally, he hauled his body upwards, and talons caught the ground with ease, two passers-by pausing to observe the Flying-type fold in his wings as the two Gym Leaders, one shocked yet thrilled, the other giggling, slid off the feathery back.

"Good flight, boy." Skyla stated cheerfully, free of her giggling and pulling out an Ultra Ball. "Return!"

The avian accepted the beam of energy and vanished, as Elesa let out a lazy grin and stuttered: "Wow. Even better then a roller-coaster..."

"I know, right?" The red-head giggled, before rearing to her full height and sniffing. At the gesture, the blonde caught a scent as well: Sweet cooking food, an intoxicating scent that hung on the gentle air of the quant town. And it was emanating the restaurant nearby, a restaurant marked by the Unova Gym Signature.

Grinning slightly, Elesa slung one arm back to make sure her bag was still on her back after that dive (It was, luckily), while the other arm found its way into Skyla's hand as she dragged her friend into the establishment, grinning all the while.

The inside of the place was full of the delicious smells of cooking and other sweet stuff, while a long row of tables bordered the back of the expansive room, which had appropriately decorated with banners and balloons, all for the purpose of this wonderful get-together. Smaller tables were dotted by the sides, each one bearing a massive load of snacks and drinks, like a child's ultimate birthday party setting, and the room had the most wonderful atmosphere around it, as a cheerful beat played through a small radio near the entrance.

Already, the Triplets were waiting, red, blue, and green, Chilli, Cress and Cilan, and the trio, stood within the centre of the room, bowed as one, with a chuckling Lenora sat nearby, the tall woman seemingly as large and as powerful as a titanic tree, while the relaxed Burgh grinned at the arriving duo, leaning on another table and flicking at a strand of brown hair.

"A pleasure to see you two again." Cilan said coolly, moving forward, smooth as water, and gently took a female hand in each of his own, planting a delicate kiss upon Skyla's gloved appendage, and another upon Elesa's hand, earning a small chuckle from both girls. Straightening up, Cilan gestured to the area. "Feel free to settle down while we await the rest of the crew."

"Yep." Cress agreed, grinning slightly. "Help yourselves, but not too much!"

A contradicting statement, Elesa noted, but she didn't mind, as she was dying for some food, having spent that whole hour waiting for Skyla to pick her up. Moving swiftly, the blonde reached the table near Lenora, whom offered a polite "Hello." and a grin, both of which the supermodel graciously returned as her hands snagged several tempting donuts, which promptly shifted them to their doom in the form of her mouth. The Normal-Type Gym Leader chuckled as Elesa eagerly scoffed down the treats, content to sip lemonade from a small glass.

So, here we are. The party. Elesa grinned to herself, wiping stray crumbs off her lips as she devoured her food; this was it. The time to finally lay the charm upon Skyla, the High-Flying Girl, to earn her heart and love, have those gorgeous eyes stare at her, Elesa, with such devotion and care, like they were made for each other by Arceus itself. Oh, sweet wonderful Skyla, falling into her arms, the two star-struck wonders clinging to each other as their soft lips descended upon-

Wait...

WHAT THE FUCK?

Skyla was by a table on the opposite side of the room, clutching her own glass of lemonade, leaning against the table, a curious look in her eyes as she giggled slightly. And guess what? Chilli was right there next to her, and judging by that mischievous look in his eyes, and that lop-sided grin, he was_ flirting with **HER Skyla.**_

Elesa felt every ounce of air in her lungs flare out of her mouth in a territorial hiss as her eyes narrowed to lethal slits, crushing a donut into mere fragments as a massive bout of rage snarled from within, demanding her to take out this threat to _her _Skyla-

XXXXXXX

_Choice A) Use strategy; merely lure Skyla away from the threat._

**Choice B) Use brutality; kill Chilli, so he may never flirt with YOUR Skyla again.**

Choice C) Use patience; wait for Skyla to ultimately reject him, then make your own move.

XXXXXXX

**Author's Notes: Hooray, I'm back XD**

**So, with a French Maid outfit and a plan, Elesa arrives at the party with her crush. But what is this? Competition? OMG HAX!**

**So, what will Elesa do? You decide!**

**Writing out the supermodel utterly CURB-STOMPING that douche-bag, James, then giving him a BRUTAL 'YOU SUCK' speech, was easily the most fun I've had all day XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: My gosh, it was an immensely close tie between A and C, but I think A is the winner! :D**

**So, Elesa is gonna have to use her wits to get that red-haired fool away from the red-haired babe. Can she do it?**

**Well, duh, she's Elesa. Of course she can XD**

**As for my reviewers, Inferno is blood-thirsty, Klemiel and Certain Destiny give nice reviews, and my anonymous peeps make me laugh :D Oh, and I am aware that Shadow Punch never misses. Just roll with it, 'cause, admittedly, it is hard to punch speeding squirrels XD**

**Oh, and answering another question; James is an OC, created from the worst traits of some of my friends, and added for the purpose of being curb-stomped :)**

**Well, Elesa is gonna make her move. Wish her luck, not that she needs it XD**

_Choice A) Use strategy; merely lure Skyla away from the threat._

Elesa's eyes narrowed yet further, similar to the slits of a Haxorus about to rip its prey apart, and she angrily stuffed the fragments of the wrecked donut into her mouth and chewed it savagely, as though crushing the food item between her teeth would satisfy the burst of rage within her. That sneaky lil' bitch, Chilli, was _hitting on HER Skyla. _If it wasn't for the fact he was a fellow Gym Leader, she would snap his neck between her lithe thighs and piss on his grave. Plus, his brothers would be upset, so, yeah. And Skyla probably wouldn't take kindly to murder.

Imagine this; Chilli was stood next to Skyla, chatting to her, that sly look on his face clearly flirtatious, and yet more infuriating, Skyla seemed a little uncomfortable with the lewd attention. So, that prick was making _HER _Skyla uncomfortable, was he? Again, only the aforementioned reasons prevented the supermodel from dealing deadly (And disproportionate) retribution.

Regardless, Elesa had to move quickly. The male red-head was proving to be an obstacle in her plans, and she quickly had to pull something off to get Skyla away from him, as well as deterring him from further attempts. So, ignoring Lenora's curious gaze at the change of her demeanour, Elesa subtly slid a jam donut off the plate onto the floor, thanking the food item for its ultimate sacrifice. It had barely hit the floor, when the sharp heel of the blonde's left shoe pierced it neatly, the resulting hole allowing the jam within to ooze out slightly, and barely had it stopped shuddering from the rapid impaling of its structure, when a short, sharp kick from the girl sent it sliding across the floor, where it halted right behind Chilli. The supermodel had to admit, even she was stunned on how she'd pulled that off without anyone noticing. Now, for phase 2 of her anti-Chilli plan.

Moving quickly over to the duo, and coolly as always, the Electric Gym Leader smothered her cruel attentions under a mask of polite welcome, and she stopped right next to Skyla, whose eyes perked up with happiness at the arrival of her friend, while Chilli had to quickly rearrange himself to a polite demeanour, though the blonde could easily see the sliver of disappointment in his eyes at her interruption.

"I must say, Chilli-" Elesa purred, flicking one of her cords idly as she made a show of glancing around the place to take in the lavish sights, Skyla watching her like a happy Lillipup, Chilli indifferent. "-This is a fine party you've got going on here. Must have taken to a while to set up, right?"

"On the contrary, Elesa." Chilli replied coolly, bowing to her slightly, to leave her in no doubt that setting up the restaurant had been no trouble to him. "It was quite easy. Me and my brothers do strive for the best of the best, of course."

Straightening up, he winked and grinned, a gesture that he extended to both girls. Skyla merely smiled, but Elesa's returning smile was admittedly a little forced. So, now the scamp was thinking he'd have a chance of perhaps scoring both girls? As if. The supermodel's plan was ready, and all it needed was a little motion. And motion there was.

Skyla leaned forward, her eyes turning to a handsome chocolate cake, her sweet face filling itself with amazed delight, and she said: "Wow! look at this cake! How did you make it look this good?"

Chilli was quick to answer, as he stepped backward to accommodate the girl's forward motion: "Well, we- ARGH!"

The Electric Gym Leader could have killed herself laughing, as the red-head's step brought his foot right onto the jam donut behind him. The pressure of his foot resulted in red goo squeezing out of the pastry, and the resulting lubrication caused him to slip backwards in a comical fashion, his arms waving frantically to catch something as his face was overturned by panic and surprise. Adding insult to injury, he landed right on his butt, just as the heel of his shoe caused another bout of pressure on the donut, resulting a burst of jam popping out of the hole Elesa had made earlier. Skyla saw it coming, but was too slow to dodge, as the red edible stuff hit her right on the face, the girl leaping back with a yelp of horror as her right cheek got covered in the stuff, eyes snapped shut to avoid any getting in them, with only the eyelids catching any.

The other Gym Leaders gathered round heard the commotion and spun round to see Chilli sat his butt, a look of pain on his face, a squashed donut under his foot, and a rather shocked and sputtering Skyla allowing a concerned Elesa to lead her away to the bathroom near the back of the restaurant to get cleaned up, murmuring reassuring words: "Don't worry, it's only jam. C'mon, let's go wash it off."

As tactical as she was, the supermodel failed to notice Lenora's suspicious eyes following her.

Of course, the blonde was ecstatic as Skyla cursed jam under her breath; her plan had come off without a hitch. Under a minute since she started, Chilli was successfully humiliated, if his brother's reprimands and Burgh's hysteric laughter were anything to go by, and now, leading Skyla away from the other Gym Leaders to the safety of the bath room, she may just well begin her ultimate plan. The supermodel smirked to herself; damn, she was good.

Moving quickly, Elesa kicked open the door to the ladies room, guiding Skyla, who didn't dare use her lovely gloves to wipe off the jam, into the polished and clean room, a pleasant scent of soap in the air, to the nearby sink, a pristine white structure with steel taps.

"Well, that was interesting." Elesa chuckled, making conversation with her friend/crush, as she turned on the cold water tap, Skyla pulling off her gloves as she spat a little bit of red into the sink. "Already, everybody seems to slip."

"Yeah, well, it's not so bad." Skyla stated, thrusting her hands under the stream of cool water, sufficiently wetting them, before slapping them onto her face with a watery slurp and wiping her cheeks and eyelids clean of the jam. Spitting out a stray drip of water that had slipped onto her lips, the red-head went on: "I mean, it was an accident. No-one saw a donut there."

"True." Elesa stated, stepping back to give Skyla her personal space, blue eyes taking note of the fluid liquid slithering tantalisingly down soft cheeks, dew framing the fluttering lashes of the red-head-

"Hm, seemed Chilli seemed interested in talking to you, Skyla."

The other female cast Elesa a glance, before sighing: "Yeah. Just flirting and all that. I like him, sure, but not like that." The red-head promptly shivered slightly, before moving on: "I don't cope that well with flirting, honestly."

Fuck. A drawback. The blonde narrowed her eyes slightly, before probing: "Why not? I deal with that crap all the time, Skyla, but I can handle flirting."

"Yeah. My bad." The Flying-type Gym Leader muttered, shooting her comrade an apologetic look. "But still, I just... I dunno, it rubs me the wrong way, I guess. Don't like the feeling of people hitting on me, metaphorically. Sure, I could handle a flirt or two, but as it goes on, it kinda wears down on you."

"Sing it, sister."

Skyla grinned at that one: "Yeah. Guess I just don't like it when it's not y- someone I could like, you know?"

"I know." Elesa replied, turning her head away on the pretence of looking at the wall, but really to hide a smirk. A weakness in Skyla's unknown defences had revealed itself; she had slipped ever so slightly, if that solitary Y was anything to go by. So, she didn't appreciate flirting, but it was okay if it was someone she liked. Somewhat illogical, perhaps, but it worked. The small advantage of flirts were regained, not that Elesa was willing to fall back on them. She never was good at flirting, so she needed a more subtle and elaborate strategy.

And she believed she may have one. All she had to do was... well, put on a show. For example:

The blonde, as Skyla promptly towelled herself dry and slipped her gloves back on, promptly did just that; feigning a kink in her form, she promptly stretched out her lithe form, legs going taut to stabilise her torso's arch, arms shifting up, hands behind her back as her chest moved forward, showing off the smooth skin of her upper limbs with ease, a contented sigh slipping from the blonde's lips as she subtly tilted her head, her body appreciating the smoothing out, to observe the other girl's reaction.

Skyla had thankfully turned from her towel in time to see the other girl and now, needless to say, seemed quite stunned, like a Thunder Wave had hit her in the face, eyes wide and absorbing, flicking from thighs to bosom to neck, before she caught and composed herself swiftly, a tint of red at her cheeks, before quickly stating: "Um, should we get back now."

"Of course." Elesa replied cheerfully, slinking forward and slinging an arm under Skyla's own arm, interconnecting the limbs with a grip of her friend/crushes hand. "Let's go."

The red-head managed a bemused and somewhat embarrassed grin, before allowing Elesa to lead her back into the fray, so to speak, not quite noticing the low smirk on the blonde's face. Her plan was coming together nicely_ already. _Skyla had shown attention to her form, as well as the aforementioned slip.

So, her suspicions were true; Skyla seemed to return affections. Oh, this was _good. _So, how to proceed?

XXXXXXX

_Choice A) The information you have is adequate. Leave the party with her and confess._

**Choice B) Stay at the party; more information is required for flawless victory.**

Choice C) You know she already likes you. Back into the bathroom for a make-out session!

XXXXXXX


End file.
